Tumblr oneshots
by Kristallblut
Summary: TMI oneshots I wrote for people on tumblr. Different pairings and settings
1. Jealous Malec

Magnus wasn't spying on his ex. Of course he, the High warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most powerful and important warlocks in New York, was not spying on a 18-year old shadowhunter, whom **he **dumped and not the other way round.

Maybe he was spying a bit. Only a little bit. Maybe he did use one of the things Alec left at his flat (it would have been better to throw them away as soon as he found them) to use a tracking spell. Okay he definitely was spying on the shadowhunter, who wasn't his shadowhunter anymore. And Magnus tried to tell himself that it was good like this. Because someone who even thoughtabout taking away his immortality without talking to him, didn't deserve his trust. Well he didn't really talk to Alec about his past (and his past lovers) but he didn't plan to shorten the shadowhunters **life**.

But he still love Alec even thought he lost all of Magnus' trust, which was the reason he was sitting in his flat with chairman meow on his legs, staring into a bowl of water and watching Alec and some brown-haired shadowhunter he never saw before sitting at Takis.

And of course he was jealous. He still **loved **Alec after all. Of course he would be jealous if he saw the shadowhunter, not his shadowhunter, not **his** not anymore, with some other guy. Well they weren't **doing **anything and he didn't even know if the other guy was gay or bi or liked Alec, but he knew that if they did like each other, they would have more chances of a future together. He did not like this thought at all, but he always felt his age and immortality like a wall between him and Alec during their relationship.

A wall Alec tried to get past, or to break through it, but after he started Magnus just started to strenghten his wall until Alec got frustrated and searched for a way to break it at once. And then Magnus broke up with him. Because he was scared to let anyone behind the wall ,which protected him for centuries.

The brown-haired shadowhunter wasn't nearly a thousand years old. He didn't look like he had many past lovers or any terrible secrets.

Magnus sighed and waved his hand. The image in the water bowl disappeared.

Tomorrow he would throw away Alec's stuff, he decided. He wanted Alec to be happy, but he didn't want to see it when it was with someone else.


	2. Sizzy AU

**AN: Since you gave me no AU! Setting, I chose an AU ! . Sizzy meeting at a manga shop, all human enjoy. Also I forgot Simon's eye colour, he has light brown eyes in this fic lol ~**

Isabelle Lightwood didn't like Manga. She never understood why you would read a book (or rather a comic) the wrong way. It confused her, and she never liked the stories in these "books". Her little brother Max, however, loved the silly comics, and she loved Max, so she took him to this shop. He looked around excitedly, unable to decide which one he should look at first. Izzy sighed and watched him. She wished she could be that excited about Manga, maybe then this wouldn't be so boring. She took out her phone and started to text one of her friends.

"Uh, do you need help? ", Izzy looked up from her phone to meet, two very light brown eyes, behind a pair of pretty nerdy glasses. The eyes ( and glasses ) , belonged to a rather tall, not very muscular boy with very curly, brown hair. He wasn't like the boys she usually dated but he was cute. Not steaming hot or sexy enough to die for, but cute, very, very cute. And pretty attractive, too. "Do you work here?", damn it Isabelle. That's the best thing to say if a cute boy asks if you need help, really, you are being as bad as Alec. At least she wasn't stuttering. Or turned red like a tomato.

"Eh, no I am just here with my friend." He pointed to somewhere in the back of the store, "But uh you looked a little bit...lost", he smiled at her. Damn, he was cute. "Well I'm here with my little brother. He loves these Manga, but I have never been really interested in them." "Oh well. What kind of genre do you like? Maybe I could find a Manga series that you like." "You know what?" Izzy took a piece of paper and scribbeled her number onto it. "I have to go to soccer practice with my brother now, but maybe we can talk about genres over a coffee one day". She pressed the paper into his hand. "Oh and you can call me Izzy." She said over her shoulder as she walked towards Max. "Okay Izzy. Then you can call me Simon." He smiled at her, and Isabelle thought that maybe it had been a good idea to go here with Max today.


	3. Malec University

**AN: English isn't my native language and I know nothing about the American school system.**

Magnus rushed down the stairs, his usually spiky hair laying flat on his head. Of course his stupid clock **had **to break on his first day as a professor at the university in New York, and of course he **had **to oversleep and be late on his first day. "Well done Magnus, being a great example for your students already. ", he muttered under his breath while he started to run down the street. Of course he had no time for his usual styling or breakfast. But he'd rather be not styled than late for his first day of work. The director of the university was infamous for his hate for lateness, and he didn't want to make a bad impression already.

Alec looked around in the room for his French class. So far, neither the teacher, nor all of the students arrived. He looked at his watch. "Maybe coming here 10 minutes early was a stupid idea", he thought. Oh well better early than late. Also he got one of the seats not too far back but not too far in the front, perfect for not being the center of attention. Which was why he had chosen this place. He, other than his siblings, hated being in the center of everyone's attention. Sometimes he wanted to be invisible, more than everything else. He sighed and looked around. There still where a lot of people missing, and their teacher still didn't show up. Alec sighed again and re-arranged his stuff. Maybe the teacher wouldn't show up and he could take a nap, that would be great.

Magnus rushed into the room, just in time. He threw all his stuff on the table and turned around to look at his class. His class stared back. "Ehm, who are you?", asked a girl with pink hair. "Are you, like the teacher's assistant ?" "No, my friend, I _am_ the teacher. Sorry for being late, but my clock broke." Magnus went on about the details of the class and the beauty of the French language, as he locked eyes with a very attractive, very pale and very beautiful guy, somewhere in the middle of the classroom. "Why, hello hottie" he thought to himself and smirked at the guy. The girl sitting next to the boy giggeled, apparently she thought he was smirking at her. The black haired guy blushed. "Well, this year will be interesting", Manus winked at the guy, who turned an even deeper shade of red. Very, very interesting


	4. Malec Hogwarts

**AN: English still isn't my native language. Amazing right?**

It was a rainy and cold day, the wind was strong enough to blow you away and Alec Lightwood had to sit outside, in the cold and watch the Quiddich game. Alec didn't like Quidditch. Not at all. He was only watching this match because 1. It was his house, Slytherin, playing , 2. It was against their rival, Griffindor, 3. Izzy dragged him here ( because she had the hots for that Griffindor keeper, Simon, even though she denied it all the time ) and 4. His adopted brother Jace asked him to come. He was in Griffindor but still his brother, and Quidditch meant a lot to him so they came.

"Your team is playing awful.", someone next to Alec said. He turned his head and met eyes with an older Ravenclaw, who seemed to be of Asian origin and had very fascinating cat eyes. "You will never win against Griffindor, if you guys keep playing like that". Alec wasn't listening anymore, he was too busy to admire the Ravenclaw. He wasn't sure if he had seen him before, but he was sure he would have remembered someone so...sparkly.

"Hey blue eyes are you even listening ?" Alec who was still staring and kinda dreaming flinched. "Eh no. But I don't really care about Quidditch. I am only here because my sister dragged me here. Who are you anyways?" The guy looked at him, obviously offendet. "I am Magnus Bane. We had Transfiguration, Poitons and Charms together for _five years._"

"Oh." Really? They had classes together? Since five years? Well, he never really payed attention to the students who weren't Slytherin, but that he couldn't remember someone like Magnus? Emberassing. "Look", he said, trying to make the situation better,"I have a terrible name memory and.." "No it's alright. I heard that all of the Lightwoods where arrogant and self centered, but I thought you were different. Obviously, I am just waisteing my time here." Magnus scoffed, stood up and walked away. Alec looked at his back while he walked towards a blonde Ravenclaw girl and sat down beside her, sticking their heads togheter and glaring at Alec. "What the hell was that?" , Alec wondered and tried to pay attention to the game again, but his thoughts always wandered to Magnus.


	5. Chaught, Sizzy

**AN: Yeah it's me again. No still not native in English. Also, since this the first time I write smut. I have no idea what I am doing. **

Even though it was freezing in New York today, Isabelle Lightwood wasn't cold at all. Well having a heated make-out session with your attractive vampire boyfriend was definitively better than helping you mother cleaning the Insitute. Way better.

Izzy was sitting on Simon's lap, she only wearing one of his shirts, he wearing nothing but boxers, and was pressed against his cold, naked chest. He had his arms slung around her back and one hand was buried in her dark, thick hair. She had her hands around his neck and was scraping at his skin with her nails, while fighting a battle with her tounge in their mounds. She felt arousal and a heat started to spread though her whole body, Simon's ice cold skin felt incredible against her own hot and sensitive one. She pressed father against and into his lap, feeling his arousal now. They deepened their kiss, but as Izzy ran out of air she pulled away, breathing uneven and with flushed cheeks.

Simon was breathing uneven, too, but not because he was out of air. It may be because he had a full erection now, and was just as aroused as Izzy. "Fuck, don't you remember that I still need to breath?" Izzy inhaled deep between every word. Having a vampire as your boyfriend was sometimes a bit confusing."Sorry Izzy. I am still new to the whole "walking dead body without breath or warmth" thing." He was grinning at her and gave her a short, but very passionate kiss.

Izzy broke the kiss again and looked into Simon' brown eyes. He may not have exordinary eyes like Jace or Alec, but his eyes calmed her whenever she looked into them. She put her arms around his waist and shifted on top of him. She bent down to him and whispered into his ear "Simon, let's do it" "Are you sure Izzy?" "Yes", she said and started to tug on his boxers. While she got off his boxers, he tugged his shirt over her head and opened her bra.

He was completely naked now, she fumbeled around with her slip and threw it onto his boxers to the rest of their clothes. Simon flipped their positions on the bed, so that he was on top of her and started to suck and lick her neck. Whenever he scrapped his teeth against her neck, her breath hitched. She started to drag her nails across his back, leaving scratches that healed as soon as they were made. "Bite me, Simon. Now" Simon didn't respond but she felt his teeth sinking into her neck, him drinking his blood and the hormones that were in his salvia and made her feel like she was flying, and at the same time it doubbled her arousal. "Fuck, Simon", she moaned, not caring if anyone would hear.

"Yes fucking Simon. That is what you are doing at the moment Izzy. Or not, it looks more like blood sucking to me. Anyways ,Simon you are out of food." The next moment, Simon's lamp flew towards Jace's head. "What?" "Jace Herondale. YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS" Izzy jumped from the bed and gripped her whip. Jace ran, because a pissed of Isabelle Lightwood wasn't something you want to deal with. And Simon just wondered, while his girlfriend and best friend's boyfriend demolated his flat, if his life would ever be boring again.

**AN2: I am sorry I suck at writing uhrg *goes and dies***


End file.
